The Little Voice Over my Shoulder
by SaraSeru13
Summary: Demyx day fic! 9-9-09! WOO HOO! late fic. Demyx wants a fic about him and Zexion.


**Author's Note: **okay so this is kinda late, my beta had a busy week. So here's the (crappy) fan fic that i wrote for Demyx Day 9-9-09. He's my little sunshine begging for attention XD.

Characters are not mine. i wish they were though.

* * *

"What'cha doing, Sa-raaaaa?" A tall sandy blonde leaned over my shoulder, staring at my computer screen.

"Trying to write a fanfic for you. Today's your day, remember?"

"Oh yes, of course I remember. Everyone gave me gifts, treats, and all kinds of awesome stuff!" He was way too hyperactive for this late at night, what time is it? I glanced at the clock. 8:15. Blech.

"Yeah, everyone gave you nice gifts and such. Except me, sadly," I sighed as I hit my head on my keyboard. Writer's block sucks.

"Aww, Sara, you don't have to do anything for me!" The boy took me into a tight embrace, his long arms around my neck and almost choking me.

I sputtered breathlessly in his headlock. "D-Demyx! You're ch-choking me! Can't…breathe!" The air in my lungs was faint

"Oh! I'm sorry!" He released my neck as soon as he realized that I was in pain. "Are you okay? Oh, Sara, don't scare me like that!"

"Just be more careful next time, okay?" I rubbed my neck to make sure none of my vocal chords were damaged. I'll definitely have a red mark on my neck in the morning...

"Okay. So, how's the fic coming?"

"I don't know, Demyx, the document is blank. How do you think the fic is coming?"

Demyx got the message and stayed quiet for about three minuets. Then he doesn't like it when I ignored him. I don't ignore him often, so I'd have to be in "one of those moods" to be annoyed with him.

The anxious blonde decided to break the silence by proposing an idea for my (work in progress) fic. "You know, you should write about me and Zexy." I scoffed.

"Pfft, yeah. Me and the other fifty million other fan fic writers should write yet another fic about you and Zexion." I went back to stairing at the blank screen. I could write a fic about him and Mr. Morbid, but truth be told I've never written anything for them. So I'd be clueless on what to write. I shouldn't be so hard; it's only a one shot for Christ's sake.

"Aw, come on! Axel and Roxas have been getting all of the attention in your mind, and you claim to love me. So, if you love me, write a nice little fic about me and Zexion. Please." He was making a puppy dog face. Goddammit, he knew I couldn't resist the face.

"Demyx, I really don't know. I wouldn't know how to start it, and I haven't really read any slash stuff for you guys, so I'd be basically making you guys triple OOC. And I know how that doesn't usually fly with the readers, and plus, you've gotta remember I'm new at this stuff. I want to make a good impression."

Demyx brandished his arms like a five year old being denied his favorite ice cream, "But…but…but…you promised!"

"What? I never promised you anything! You're putting words in my mouth, making it seem like I promised to write you a fic. I should just ignore you for that." He was making this difficult. I'm not really supposed to be on the computer, and if my mom caught me, my goose would be cooked.

"Okay, well maybe you didn't, but please. Just write me a little fic! It doesn't have to be long. Please, Sara, just try it out." He was on his knees now. He's gotta stop it. He's playing all of the right cards to make me pity him. It's not like he needs another fic like that, but it's Demyx after all. And he'd never let me live it down if I didn't do it for him.

I gave a long sigh. This was going to be hard. But it's nothing I can't manage, since it's only 8:52. I've got plenty of time.

"Fine. I'll write your damn fic, okay?" I was totally exasperated at this point. Demyx jumped in the air as if he'd scored a touchdown and then grabbed my, already sore, neck for another tight embrace.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" He squeezed tighter with every thank you elicited from his mouth.

"Ah! Jeez! Watch it Dem, you're hurting me again!" He released me within an instant, looking at me apologetically.

"This might take a while, so be patient, okay?" I said over my shoulder before I, reluctantly, started to type his fan fiction.

"It's okay, I'll be here all night until you finish it," Demyx replied with a smile on his face. He took a seat on the floor and sat cross-legged with wide eyes.

This was going to take forever. And I have to get up at 5:30 am – ugh. Demyx owes me big time for this one.

-----

Sara's (Crappy) Demyx Day Fic

It was a rainy day in Twilight Town, which was unusual for this time of year. Demyx was cooped up in his apartment all day. Apparently, it's not okay to have a concert involving instruments that require electricity to power in the rain. Demyx didn't care, though – he'd play his guitar rain or shine. Suddenly, in his haze of boredom, the front door to his apartment opened. Good, Zexion was home. He needed some excitement during this boring day.

"Zexion!" Demyx moaned from his room, he need attention from Zexion. Fast.

"What do you want?" The purple haired teen called from the kitchen, pulling out the carton of milk from the fridge and taking a long swig from it.

Maybe trying to be promiscuous would get him to come into the room with him, "Nothing, I just want you to come here and lie next to me. Please?"

"Ugh, Demyx. I've had a rough day, please not today." Zexion walked into the bed room and plopped on Demyx's bed. He really didn't have a good day. People were being jerk asses at work and he didn't have enough energy to entertain Demyx today.

"But Zexy, today's my day! Don't you remember?" Oh crap, Zexion didn't remember. Oh great, now he's got not choice but to comply to Demyx's whims. He got up from the bed and got up to sit in Demyx's lap.

"Ooh, that's more like it," Demyx purred, placing his hands on Zexion's shoulders and started to give him a massage. It seemed like he needed it, and he was starting to relax under Demyx's gentle touch.

"Mmm, well it is your day. I thought that I might as well humor you, just this once." He leaned in and placed a gentile kiss on Demyx's lips.

Demyx giggled when Zexion pulled away from the kiss. He liked it when he got his way.

"Well, enough talk. You've gotten me in the mood, so I'll be in the shower. You can join me if you like?" Zexion gave a seductive wink as he started to trace circles on Demyx's chest. He got up and started to walk to the bathroom, swaying his hips every step of the way until he finally reached the door. Thank God the bathroom was connected to Demyx's room.

"Well?" Zexion paused leaning on the door as if he was posing for a pin-up add. His right leg placed next to his knee, his body slightly sliding down on the door frame. Demyx stared at him with hazy eyes, he was so going to get what he wanted. Slowly he got up arching his back slightly, and gave his lover a sweet smile.

"Be right there."

-----

"There! Are you happy?" It to all of my energy to write this fic, and Demyx better like it. For his sake.

Demyx stared at the computer screen. Squinting his eyes and nodding at some parts. Finally he got up and looked at me through squinted eyes, "Why didn't you put more sex appeal in it?"

"What do you mean, 'sex appeal'? I felt awkward enough writing this! This was the first fic I ever wrote with an actual kiss in it, so be more appreciative. I didn't want to write this fic at first."

Demyx put his hands on his hips like the drama queen he was. I'm not in the mood for this and he's got no right to comment about my suckish fan fic writing skills. "Well, you could have at least made it a little more interesting. I mean, you're doing all this stuff for Axel and Roxas, and I feel like –"

"Demyx! Let it go, this is as good as it's going to get. Either like it, or get no fic at all. Take your pick." He thought about it for a second, and then gave me his answer.

"Fine, post it. If you're happy with it I guess I'm gonna have to deal."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks Dem, I appreciate that."


End file.
